A Reunion
by Yadumey
Summary: MUST read Regrets first. This is a month after Vicious dies.
1. A Reunion

A Reunion  
  
A lonesome figure walks up to a ship parked in an airfield. He knows this ship well; it was his home for the last 2 or 3 years. Now, after a month gone from it, he returns to his friends. He silently walks in, as if he was a ghost. He looks around the corridors to see if anyone is around. "Jet and Faye must've gone for supplies," he says to himself. Spike decides to take a nap on the couch until his friends come back.  
  
A few hours have past when Spike wakes up. Faye and Jet are staring at him. "Spike?!?" Jet exclaims. Faye walks away, not letting the others see her hold back tears. "Hey Jet." Spike says calmly. He sees Faye walk away and decides to follow her. He has something to tell her.  
  
Faye closes her bedroom door and sat down on her bed. Shortly after, she hears a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she says, barely audible. "Spike," he says. Spike was surprised by her response; "Come in". Spike opened the door and sat down in a chair next to the bed. "What do you want, Spike?" Faye asks, avoiding eye contact. Spike reaches over and holds Faye's hand, then asks, "Why did you stay with us after all this time? You had plenty of money at times to run off and never come back."  
  
Faye looks up at Spike, then starts to cry as she says, "Spike, I stayed all this time because..............I love you." Spike looks into Faye's eyes. "Faye.........." Faye leans over and kisses Spike. Spike holds Faye in his arms as they kiss. "Faye, I love you too." Faye hugs Spike as she hears him say that, crying even more now.  
  
They sit in Faye's room for a couple hours, talking and holding each other. When they come out, Jet is making dinner. He looks up, sees them holding each other's hands, and says, "What were you two doing in there?" Spike and Faye look at each other, and Spike says, "We had something to tell each other." Jet chuckles, "Took you two long enough."  
  
"What do you mean, Jet?" Faye asks, slightly irritated. "We just talked, nothing more." Jet looked at Faye for a second, and then said, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant it took a few months for you to tell each other." Spike and Faye look at each other again. "Was it really that obvious?" Spike asks. "Yeah, it was. Especially when you left last month, Spike." Jet replied.  
  
After about an hour of catching up for Spike, they decided it was time to sleep, since they had just found a new bounty to chase. Jet and Spike went to their rooms, but Faye joined Spike. Jet gave another chuckle as he saw Faye slip into Spike's room. He could see that their new adventures would be more interesting now.  
  
  
Space Cowboy...  
Hard Luck Woman...  
Together at last 


	2. An Unwanted Reunion

Spike wakes up feeling even more refreshed than usual. He looks down and sees Faye in his arms. He smiles as he watches her sleep, looking like an angel. It has been a week since they told each other about their feelings for one another. And now, they barely spend any time apart. Faye wakes up and kisses Spike. "Good morning, Spike," Faye says. "Good morning, beautiful," Spike replies. Faye smiles as she gets up and dresses.  
  
Jet is making breakfast when Faye and Spike come out. "Good morning, you too," Jet says. "Good morning, Jet," Faye says back. "Where are we heading now?" Spike asks. "Mars. An old friend of yours is causing problems again," Jet replies.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Who?" Spike looks interested, yet a little nervous. "No, he couldn't be alive. I killed him myself," he starts thinking. "Vicious," Jet says. Faye looks at Spike, who might as well have been hit by a load of bricks. He would have had a better reaction. Spike shakes off the initial shock and walks back into his room.  
  
"What do I have to do to kill him? I almost gave my own life to end his, and he still lives." Spike sits down on his bed, desperately trying to gather his thoughts. Faye knocks on the door and opens it slightly. "May I come in?" she asks. Spike just nods his head. Faye walks in and sits down next to Spike. "I know what you're thinking. Please don't go after him again. I thought I lost you last time. I don't want to feel like that again."  
  
Spike looks up at Faye. "Faye, I don't want to go either, but I have to. I swore on Julia's grave that I'd hunt down the man responsible for her death, and that man is Vicious. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to stop until one of us is in a wooden box in the ground." Faye starts to cry. Spike wipes her tears away. "Please don't cry. I'll come back, I promise." Spike kisses Faye, holding her close, knowing he might have to break that promise.  
  
See you, Space Cowboy... 


	3. An Unwanted Reunion Pt 2

"Bebop, you have clearance to land on runway 3. Have a nice stay here on Mars." Jet begins the landing procedure as Spike walks to the hanger. "Spike, you're gonna leave just like that?" Jet asks. "You come back from the dead, find out that Faye shares the same feelings as you, and now you're gonna throw that all away over some personal problem from the past that you claim you have forgotten?"  
  
"Jet, I've been with you for too long. I'm starting to be just like you. Once I get involved, I never stop until it's over." Spike just looks at Jet and continues walking. "Oh, and Jet, why were you already coming to Mars, when you don't want me to go kill myself?" Spike asks. "Because there are a few bounties here, and I happened to come across the info on Vicious. If I hadn't told you about him, you would have found out later." Jet replies.  
  
Spike is performing his system checks on the Swordfish II when Faye walks up to him. "Spike, please. I don't want to beg you. Don't go." Spike looks down at Faye. "Faye, please don't make this any harder than it already is. I have to do this." Spike starts the engine up as Faye walks out of the hanger. "Goodbye, Spike," Faye says as he takes off.  
  
Spike lands next to where he and Vicious fought last. He looks up at the ruined building, having small flashbacks about what happened here. He walks inside, hoping to find something about Vicious. Suddenly, he feels the barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his neck, "Hello, Spike," the voice behind him says. "Make any sudden movements, and we won't be able to be good friends." Spike slowly turns around to see who it is when he hears a gunshot. The gun falls to the floor as the man holding it soon follows. Spike looks back to the door to see Faye putting her gun back in its holster. "I decided that I'd help you this time."  
  
Before they could say anything more, a raven caws loudly. Spike turns around again, this time to see Vicious. "Faye, don't help me out. This is something that needs to be done by me and only me." Spike draws his gun as Vicious draws his sword. "Hello, Spike. Long time no see." Spike just smiles as he rushes at Vicious, firing his gun. Vicious dodges the bullets and slashes at Spike.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
See you, Space Cowboy... 


	4. An Unwanted Reunion Pt 3

Vicious cuts Spike's sleeve with his sword as Spike rushes past him. "What's wrong, Spike? A little rusty?" Vicious taunts. Spike reloads his gun and circles Vicious, keeping his distance. "I've just begun," Spike replies. Faye watches in horror as she sees a little blood dripping from Spike's arm. Vicious looks at Faye for a second, then rushes at her. Spike chases after him, knowing what he's about to do. "Faye, GET OUT!!" Spike shouts. Faye starts to run, but it's too late. Vicious grabs her arm and turns around, holding his sword to Faye's throat. Spike stops, watching Vicious destroy his life using the woman he loves again. "Well, Spike? Which is it? Me dead, or her alive? You can only have one. Take your pick."  
  
Faye is trembling in Vicious' grasp, feeling the cold metal against her neck. Spike slowly raises his gun, then drops it on the floor. "Wise decision, Spike. Now kick it over here, and I'll let her go." Spike does what Vicious tells him. Vicious lets Faye go, then charges at Spike. Spike suddenly pulls a knife out of his jacket and throws it at Vicious. Vicious stumbles to the ground, with the knife sticking right into his chest.  
  
Spike looks down at Vicious, then pulls another gun out and empties the magazine into Vicious' body. Then he crouches over the body of his former best friend and partner. "Say hi to Julia for me." Faye walks up to Spike, who is now starting to cry as he remembers all the memories of their friendship. "Spike, let's go," Faye says, helping him up to his feet.  
  
Back on the Bebop, Spike is laying on his bed, thinking about what he did. He has killed before, but this time it was his best friend. And now, he has done everything he told himself he'd do. What is left for him? All of his friends are dead. Only Jet and Faye are left. He decides to sleep, and let his mind clear out.  
  
See you, Space Cowboy... 


	5. A Reunion Never Happening

"Spike? Can I come in?" Faye asks. Spike has been in his room for 3 days now. "Spike?" Faye walks away after a few minutes of silence. "Jet, this isn't like him. Can't you try to talk to him?" Jet looks up at Faye. "Faye, you know why he hasn't come out yet. He killed his best friend. His past is finally dead, just like he wanted. But now, he sees how important his past was to him." Jet gets back to work on the ship. Faye walks to her room and turns on the light. She jumps when she sees Spike lying on her bed. "How--Wha--When did you get in here?" Spike looks at Faye and pats next to him. Faye lies down and looks into Spike's eyes.  
  
"Spike, what's going on? Why haven't you talked to us lately?" Faye asks, obviously worried. "Faye, I heard what Jet said about the way I've been acting lately, and it's true. Bit I found something else." Spike turns away from Faye amd looks up at the ceiling. "What did you find, Spike? Whatever it is, Jet and myself will help you through it."  
  
"I found a new bounty on Earth. He's a small one, just 10,000 wulongs. He's wanted for the murder of a child." Faye looks at Spike. "Why is that disturbing?" Spike looks at Faye. "The police released the picture, hoping someone can identify the victim. It's Ed."Faye freezes, shocked by what Spike just said. "Ed's dead?" she asks, hoping Spike will say he's just joking. Spike just nods his head. They just lay there on the bed, remembering their former crewmate.  
  
"Spike! Nice to see you again!" Jet says when they come out, hours later. "Jet.........." Faye says, almost silent. Both Spike and Faye have sad looks on their faces. "Guys, what's wrong?" Jet asks, a little worried. "We're going to Earth for a funeral," Spike finally says. Jet looks puzzled. "Who's funeral?" Faye sits down, visibly overcome with sadness."Ed's," she says. Jet gives the same reaction as Faye did. "She's dead?" Both Spike and Faye nod. Jet gets on the computer to find out more information about it. "Oh my God. How could someone kill a child like that?" Jet says to himself as he reads the details.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
See you, Space Cowboy... 


	6. An Impossible Reunion Possible

"Faye-Faye! Where are you? Ed wants to play with you!" Faye suddenly sits up in bed, trying to wake herself up. That voice in her drean was so real. She has to get whoever killed Ed. Faye didn't realize how important and needed Ed was until yesterday. Ed brought a certain quality to the crew, one that made even the worst situations manageable. "Faye-Faye!" She heard it clearly now. The voice wasn't from her head. It was from outside her room. She got dressed and went out to find Ed. "Ed? Where are you?" Faye calls out, trying to get Ed to talk again. "I'm right here!" Ed says, right behind her. Faye turns around and sees Ed. "ED!" she says, falling backwards from shock. Ed crawls around Faye. "What's wrong, Faye-Faye?" Ed asks. Faye hugs Ed tightly. "I thought you were dead." Ed squirms around in Faye's arms. "Ed dead! Ed dead!" she starts yelling as she runs around Faye. "SPIKE!! JET!! WAKE UP!!" Faye shouts.  
  
Jet comes out first, yawning. "What's the yelling for, Faye?" Faye grabs Ed's hand to keep her still. "Ed's back!" Jet looks at Ed. "ED!!!" Jet exclaims. Jet runs to Spike's room and pounds on the door. "Spike! Get up! We have a visitor!!" Spike comes out a couple minutes later. "Who is it?" he asks, ticked because Jet woke him up. Jet points to Ed. "Ed's alive!" Spike looks at Ed. "Damn it, Ed. This wasn't part of the plan." Jet and Faye look at Spike. "You...........lied to us?!?" Faye asks. "It was Ed's idea. She wanted to come back, and she found me first. So we made a plan that would make sure that you two would be desperate to have her back." Faye glares at Spike. "You bastard. You had us worried that Ed was dead, and you were LYING THE WHOLE TIME!?!?" Spike just grins. "Hey, someone has to have a sense of humor around here."  
  
Faye stands up. "I hate you for what you did, Spike." Spike stops grinning when he hears Faye say that. "Faye, I'm sorry. The idea would have worked if Ed had waited some more." Faye looks at Spike. "Let me finish. I hate you for this, but I love you even more now. You kept a promise to Ed that you would help her do this, and you brought her back." Faye walks up to Spike and kisses him. Ed just looks at Spike and Faye. "Faye-Faye? Spike? Finally together?" she says to herself. Everyone looks at Ed. "See, Spike. I told you it was obvious." Jet says.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
See you, Space Cowboy... 


	7. An Unwanted Reunion Pt 4

"Checkmate. Ed wins again," she says. Spike just looks at the board, figuring out where he went wrong. Ed holds out her hand. Spike looks up, then hands Ed a money card. "Why were you playing for money, anyway?" Spike asks. "Ed's secret!" she yells as she runs down a corridor. "Faye-Faye! I have it!" Jet looks at Spike and laughs. "Faye got you good this time." Spike lies back on the couch and closes his eyes. "Yeah, but you know I'll get it back."  
  
It has been a couple weeks since Ed has come back, and everything is back to normal, except for one thing. Ein was electrocuted when he bit through a computer power cord that Ed had lying around. Ed doesn't seem the same as when she left, but because of what happened to Ein, the rest of the Bebop crew didn't think much about it. Spike and Faye don't get together as often as before, due to the lack of privacy. Ed always wants to be around Faye, even when Spike locks the door on Ed. Ed just finds a way to hack into the system and either unlock the door or see what's going on.  
  
"Howdy, bounty hunters! And welcome to another episode of Big Shot!" Spike stops surfing the channels. "Hey, Jet? Wasn't Big Shot cancelled?" Spike asks. "Yeah, it was. Why?" Spike points to the TV. "We have new information on a big, hot bounty. His name is Spike Spiegel, and he is wanted for assault and attempted murder. His bounty is...........WOW!! HALF A BILLION WULONGS! They must REALLY want this guy." Everyone looks at Spike. "What the hell? Vicious is STILL alive, AND he put a bounty on me?" Spike walks off into his room again. "If anyone has information on his whereabouts, please call this number."  
  
  
See you, Space Cowboy... 


	8. A Final Farewell

Spike lies down on his bed, still shocked about what just happened. Vicious is still alive, AND managed to put a huge bounty on his head. "This seems so unreal," Spike says to himself. Suddenly, his phone starts to ring. "Hello?" Spike asks. "I have information on Vicious. Just press a number if you are interested." Spike freezes when he hears this. He presses a number, and suddenly, he isn't in his room anymore. Everything just vanished into a large, steel room. He looks around and sees three men in black suits. "Who are you, and what the hell just happened?" Spike demands. "Vicious isn't human," the middle man says. "What are you talking about?" As Spike is saying that, everything goes back to normal. He is standing in his room, facing a wall. Spike just looks at the wall in disbelief. "Man, I knew the cup shrimp wasn't safe to eat."  
  
"Hey, Spike! We got company!" Jet yells. Spike comes out of his room. "Who is it?" Jet points to the window. "Isn't that Vicious' ship?" Spike looks out the window. "Yeah, but something is different about it." Spike couldn't place what it was, but something was wrong here. He goes to the Swordfish and flies away towards the ship. The ship launches a single missile at the Bebop. Spike tries to shoot it before it hits, but his bullets bounce right off. The missile hits and completely destroys the Bebop. Spike watches in horror as everything that means anything to him floats in a brief ball of fire. Then he turns towards the ship and starts firing everything he has at it. The ammo just bounces off or is absorbed. "What the hell is that thing?" Another missile is fired from the ship and hits the Swordfish.  
  
"Hey, what was that for? The game was going great until now!" Joe says, lifting the visor off of his head. "The game glitched again. It began reading files from some other games I'm working on." Adam replies, removing his visor. "Oh, well. Back to the drawing board. I gotta find out what happened this time." Joe walks over to the computer. "Well, either way, 'Cowboy Bebop' is a great game." Joe says.  
  
  
Farewell, Cyber Cowboy... 


	9. An Unexpected Reunion

"Alright, let's try this again," Adam says, handing Joe a VR visor. Adam watches Joe put it on, then puts his own on. "Start. Programs. RPG. Cowboy Bebop. Run." Suddenly, a list appears in the visor. "So, Joe, which session do you wanna try this time?" Joe looks at the list, then says, "Umm.......Computer. Random Selection." A female computer voice speaks. "Please assign characters." Adam says, "Vicious." Joe says, "Spike Spiegel." "Session 28: Alternate Universe," the voice says before the game starts.  
  
Spike is walking down an alley. "Where the hell is she? She said to meet her here." Suddenly, he feels a gun at his temple and an arm around his neck. A familiar voice says, "Don't move, baby. I don't want the fun to end early." Spike stands still, trembling. "Don't shoot." He suddenly grabs the woman by her arm and bends over, throwing her in front of him. "Don't mess with the master, Julia." Spike smiles as he reaches down to help Julia to her feet. Julia smiles back as she pulls him down, laying on him so he can't move. "Take your own advice, Spike," she says before kissing him.  
  
An hour later, they walk into the Red Dragon HQ (which is about 5 feet from the alley). "Any word on our friend?" Spike asks. A person sitting at a desk says, "We are still looking for the traitor Vicious. But it looks like your buddy from the ISSP might know where he is." Spike walks to his office. "OK, thanks for the info."  
  
"Hello, this is Chief Commissioner Jet Black of the Ganymede division of the ISSP. How can I help you?" "Jet, cut the crap. You know that the only person who calls you on this line knows that you define the word corrupt. Don't act all goody," Spike says. "Yeah, I know. But I like the sound of it. So, what do you want?" "I've heard that you have info on Vicious. Where is he?" Jet thinks for a moment, then says, "Your sources are half correct. I don't know where he is, but I do know where he isn't, and I know who he's with." Spike looked shocked. "He has a partner?" "Hell yeah, and she's quite a looker, too." Spike raises an eyebrow. "Really? What's her name?" Jet looks through his records. "Faye Valentine." Spike's jaw drops. "Do you have a picture to send me?" Jet types a few things. "You have it now. Why?" "Because Faye Valentine was born 120 years ago. She's my great-great-grandmother. This is how she looked when she was killed."  
  
To be continued... 


	10. An Alternate Reunion

"Spike, what are you saying? Vicious is going out with your dead granny?" Spike puts his head in his hands. "I know it sounds crazy, but yeah, that's what I'm saying." "Spike, I think you need a vacation. I have one due to me anyway. We can go together, and you are more than welcome to bring Julia if you want. It'll be fun." Spike looks up at the video screen. "What did you have in mind?" "Ever hear of a city called Las Vegas?" Spike smiles. "You sure Julia will let me go there?" Jet chuckles. "That's why I'm inviting her along." "OK, when will we meet?" Jet looks at his schedule. "My next off-time is in a week." Spike looks at Jet. "What? Even for a corrupt cop, I still gotta work the hours." Spike laughs. "OK, Jet. See ya next week."  
  
A week later, Jet walks into the Red Dragon Syndicate building. "Is Spike Spiegel here?" The receptionist at the front desk replies, "May I ask who wants to see him?" "Jet Black." The receptionist begins to look nervous. "THE Jet Black? Of the ISSP?" She asks, reaching under her desk for her gun. "Yes, that's right. Can you call him down please?" "In a moment, sir," she replies. "Oh, and I know your standard procedure. You don't wanna kill an unarmed cop, do you?" The receptionist stops reaching for her gun and presses a button. "Mr. Spiegel, a Mr. Black is here to see you." "OK, I'll be right down."  
  
"OK, here's her place," Spike says, stopping the car. Jet and Spike step out. "She has a nice house," Jet says, looking at the mansion. Spike unlocks the door and walks in, with Jet behind him. "Jet, make yourself comfortable. I'll go up and get Julia," Spike says, walking up some stairs. Jet sits down on a couch and looks around. A few minutes later, he hears Spike shout, "Jet!! Get up here!!"  
  
Jet runs up the stairs. "Spike! Where are you?!?" He shouts. "Over here!" Jet runs to the voice. As soon as Spike is visible, Jet freezes where he is. Spike is kneeling over Julia, who is lying on the floor, unconscious. "Stay with Julia. I'll be right back," Spike says, running out of the room. Jet walks closer to Julia. She has bruises all over her face and arms. Spike comes back with a glass of water as Jet removes Julia's shirt. Spike drops the water when he sees what is under her shirt. She has a swollen stomach, and that is also covered with dark bruises. Spike crouches next to Julia, holding her hand. "Julia, please wake up," Spike says, crying. Jet runs down to the kitchenand gets another cup of water, then comes back up and splashes it on Julia's face. Julia coughs, then slowly opens her eyes. Spike hugs Julia tightly, happy to see her awake again. "Julia, what happened?" Jet asks. "A woman in black came in and beat me up. She told me to tell Spike that he shouldn't mess with family. She used Jeet Kun Do, too," Julia says, wincing from pain occasionally. Jet pulls out a picture. "Did she look like this?" Spike looks at it. "Jet, why would Faye do it?" "Because she said not to mess with family." Julia looks at it. "Yeah, that's the bitch." Jet puts the picture away. "Spike you can stay here with Julia. I'm going to Vegas." Spike looks at Jet. "Julia was beaten unconscious, and all you can think about is the damn vacation?!?" "There's a second reason why I chose Vegas. Faye is a blackjack dealer there." Spike looks at Julia. "I'm sorry, but I have to go with Jet."  
  
To be continued... 


	11. An Unreal Reunion

"Spike, Julia will be fine. I put my most trusted men at her hospital door. And I even flew in my personal doctor to treat her. I trust Dr. Bacchus with my life." Jet says as he and Spike walk out of the Vegas Airport. "I know, Jet. But I need to be with her." Spike says. "Mr. Spiegel! Mr. Black!" A native indian man comes up to them. "Hello. My name is Rashid. I am your chauffer. Please, come this way." "DADDY!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA GO!!!" A red-haired girl is throwing a temper tantrum across the lobby. "Vincent, I told you we should have gotten a babysitter," a woman says. "I know, Electra. But there wasn't enough time to find one for Ed," Vincent says. "I DON'T WANNA GO!!!!!!!"  
  
At the hotel, Spike starts putting his clothes in the dresser. He suddenly hears the girl screaming through the wall. "Oh, great. This'll be a fun vacation." Jet walks in and laughs. "Don't worry. We'll be spending most of our time at the casino." "Yeah, thank god." Spike says, closing the last drawer and standing up. "Ok, let's go," he says, grabbing the key card. Jet and Spike walk out, bumping into Vincent and Electra. "Oh, I'm sorry," Jet says. "It's ok," Vincent replies. "Hey, mind if I ask you a question?" Spike asks. "Yeah, what is it?" "Why is your daughter named Ed?" Electra laughs for a bit. "It was a mix up. The hospital we went to had outdated technology, and they thought she was gonna be a boy. So when we had to get the data on her set up, we picked a boy's name." "Oh, ok. I was just wondering. Nice talking to you two." Spike says. "You too," Vincent and Electra say at the same time.  
  
"Ok, where to first? Casino or bar?" Jet asks. "Umm.....I could use a drink or two," Spike replies. They walk over to the bar. "Hey there. What would you like?" The bartender says. Spike looks at him. "Hi, Andy. I'll take a vodka." "Make that a double," Jet says. "Oh, and do you know how to make Prairie Oysters?" Spike asks. "Yeah, why?" "I might need one later." Andy laughs. "Ok, just ask. It'll be on the house."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	12. A Familiar Reunion

After a few hours (and quite a few Prairie Oysters) later, Spike and Jet walk into the casino. They decide to play for fun first, then look for Faye. Jet goes over to the slots while Spike sits down as a poker table. "Welcome to 5 Card Stud, gentlemen," the female dealer says. "The table rules are as follows: 500 wulong ante, 500 minimum bet, no limits." Spike buys in with 600 wulongs. "A tip to the lovely dealer," Spike, says, smiling at her. After a few hands, Spike has won over 50,000 wulongs. Everyone at the table has tapped out, and had to leave. Spike looks at the dealer's name tag. "So, Katrina, 100 wulongs was enough to help me win?" Katrina looks at Spike. "No, I had my instructions. Now, if you could be so kind, can you go to a high roller table?" Spike walks off to a new table, with fresh money to be won. Just then, he sees Faye walking to her Blackjack table. He walks over to the table and sits down. "Hello. If you don't mind waiting, I'm going to let the table fill up first," she says. "I don't mind."  
  
10 minutes later, Spike is down to 10 wulongs. He knows that Faye has been cheating; his eyes are much faster than they should be. At that moment, he hears the slots jackpot bell ring. "YES!!!!" Spike looks over to see Jet celebrating. "Are you playing this hand, sir?" Faye asks. "No thanks. You can cheat the others out of their money this time." Everyone looks at Faye. "The dealer's cheating!" "Is it true?" "So that's why he lost all of his money!" Faye looks around at everyone, then runs. Spike chases after her. "JET!!!" Jet looks from the slots to Spike to the slots again. "DAMNIT!!" he says as he runs after Spike. "OUTTA THE WAY!!!" Faye shouts. She presses a button on her bracelet, then suddenly a MONO spacecraft breaks through the ceiling and opens up. Faye jumps in and takes off. Spike reaches into his pocket and throws something at the spacecraft. Soon after, Jet and Spike are looking up out of the hole. "Well, we've lost her," Jet says. "No, we haven't. C'mon, let's go back to the room."  
To Be Continued... 


	13. An Unfortunate Reunion

"Spike, what did you mean, we haven't lost her? She took off!" Jet practically yells in their hotel room. Spike starts packing up. "We didn't lose her. Take a look at this." Spike tosses Jet a device about the size of a wallet. "You planted a bug on her?" Jet asks, looking at where Faye is. "Her ship, actually," Spike says, closing the dresser. "You know, you cost me a good 4 million back there," Jet complains. "I'll get ya 8 when we get back to Mars, ok?" Spike says, closing his suitcase. "Hey, Spike. This thing says that Faye is in New New York already." Spike looks up. "What??? How could she cover 2000 miles in under an hour in that ship?" "What the hell?? Now it says she's in Seattle!" Spike gets up. "Let me see that thing." Spike looks at his device, then throws it across the room. "Fucking thing's acting up again. Great.........Now we have no clue where she is." Suddenly, the door breaks off its hinges and Vincent and Electra come rushing in, guns pointed at Spike and Jet. "FREEZE! Put your hands over your heads NOW!" Spike and Jet look at each other, then Jet asks, "Who gave you these orders? I'm Chief Commissioner Jet Black of the Ganymede division of the ISSP. I want answers now." "Our orders come higher than the ISSP. Put your hands over your heads now or we shoot." Vincent barks. Jet and Spike slowly raise their hands, then Vincent and Electra handcuff them and take them away.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	14. Another Final Farewell

"Well, well. We meet again, Spike." Suddenly, the hoods over Spike and Jet's heads were lifted off. They both looked around. All they could see was darkness, except for 2 spotlights; one on them, one on Vicious. "Where are we?" Spike demanded. Vicious looked at Spike. "Patience, patience. I'll get to that in good time. First, I'd like to ask you how you found out where my hotel was." Spike looks at Jet, then back at Vicious. "We traced your partner to the casino connecting to it." Vicious looked at Spike. "What partner? I never had one, except the bastard who stabbed me in the back, who is now conveniently right in front of me." "What? Then who was that girl in that picture next to you?"  
  
At this point, Jet started laughing. Spike looked at Jet and asks, "What the hell is so funny, Jet?" Electra walks over to Jet and unlocks his cuffs. "The reason that woman looked so much like your poor old dead granny is because she was never with my boss. I put her in digitally. And I paid that Blackjack dealer to have plastic surgery to look just like her." Spike looks in shock at Jet. "Yo-your boss??? This was a set up??" Jet walked over to Vicious. "Oh, and Spike, about that doctor I trusted my life with...I kinda lied about that. He LOVES to take lives. Dr. Bacchus Kevorkian, decendent of the famous Jack Kevorkian of the 20th century. Julia should be dead by now." Spike just looked off into space when he heard that. Julia's dead......Jet worked for Vicious......What next? "Boss, mind if I take care of him, or would you like the honors?" Jet asks, taking his gun out. Vicious smiles and takes the gun. "I'll do it myself." Spike closes his eyes tightly, knowing that in a matter of seconds, he'll be joining Julia. BANG.  
  
Adam lifts off his headset. "Good game, Joe. So, what did you think about this one?" Joe looks at Adam. "Well, I think it was awesome, except for one thing." "What would that be?" Joe pulls out his gun and shoots Adam between the eyes. "It's my game and money now."  
  
See you, Dead Cowboy... 


End file.
